Palex
by Alexfan06
Summary: This is a story of Palex in Paige's Point of view.


I find myself watching her every chance I get. She's amazing and beautiful. I could never imagine anything or anyone ever comparing to her. Her smile, her full kissable lips, her long black hair that I just want to run my hands through, those big brown eyes that contain the world in them and that voice that could melt everything away with one word. She's perfect in everyway possible. I've never met anyone else like her and I really don't want to.

Alex and I are lying on my bed. Our bodies are touching and we're facing each other. She's lying on my arm and I have my other hand placed on her hip more near the small of her back. Her arms are wrapped around me with one hand in between my shoulders and the other placed on my hip. My reaction is always the same my breathing starts getting heavier and I'm nervous. I know I shouldn't be because were just cuddling but I get this weird feeling like I'm doing something wrong.

I think she can sense what I'm thinking because she asks what's wrong. I reply with my usual nothing's wrong I'm just enjoying the moment. She shrugs it off even though I know she is wondering what's on my mind. She looks at me with those big brown eyes and she knows I'm about to give in but then she kisses me. I don't understand why she did it but she did. Her kiss is so tender but so needy at the same time. I think she feels me tremble and she pulls away slightly. Her only words are too much. I look into her eyes and say what no not ever. Are you sure she says with that concerned look that makes my heart melt every time. I then pull her closer and whisper in her ear there is nothing you could say or do that would be too much.

I readjust our position and she is now lying flat on her back while I am lying on my side with my hand on her stomach. I kiss her on the neck near the bottom of her cheek and hear a small moan escape her lips. I can fell her hand on the back of my head clutching on. I can sense that she wants more. I slowly kiss down her neck savoring her taste. I reach her collarbone and I can feel her hands slowly running over my back. I slowly begin to make my way back up her neck and with each kiss I can fell her anticipation growing. She tastes so amazing like strawberries on a hot summer day. As I make my way up her neck I fell her tilting her head back for me to savor every last inch of her. I kiss her lips and I can feel her deepening the kiss. I can feel her tongue trying to make its way into my mouth. I open slightly only enough to receive her hoping that this moment can last forever. She breaks the kiss to gasp for air. My breathing has been heavy since the start but only now am I realizing how hard it is for me to breathe. Her concern is cute and only makes me want her even more even though I don't think it's possible. Her voice when she speaks is said in between gasps for air but the only words she manages are you ok. I immediately respond yea, I'm ok are you? Her answer to that question needs no response. I could feel her hands slowly making their way up the back of my shirt. My hand is now under her head while the other one is slowly moving across her stomach and gently rubbing her hip and leg. I can feel the passion growing with each kiss. It's almost overwhelming but then one thought runs through my mind. This is for her.

She is wearing a button up top and a pair of nicely fitting jeans. As my hand reaches her stomach once more I can feel a button under my hand. As I start to unbutton it I can feel my hands start to shake. I'm trying so hard not to let her notice but all my efforts fail when her hand touches mine and she says so softly and sweetly here I got it. As she's unbuttoning her shirt I'm sure she can feel me staring even though I'm trying my best not to. I can't help it her skin is perfectly toned. I zone out for a second admiring her when I feel a light touch on my shoulder and her whispering there you go babe. I can see that the thinks its cute me being nervous because a smile comes across her lips. I lightly put my hand back on her stomach and gently run my fingertips over her soft skin. I kiss her neck and hear a slight barely noticeable oh my god, escape her lips. I pull back slightly to see the expression on her face, which is quite pleasurable. I can tell she is satisfied but I can't bring myself to stop. I know if anything goes to far she will stop it but worry hits me and I cant help but think I'm crossing the line. She senses I'm pausing and knows why. The kiss she gives me explains everything that was in my mind previously. It says stop worrying I want this as much as you do. Sometimes I'm glad she can tell what I'm thinking other times I wish she couldn't.

She leans up slowly all the while kissing my neck in that certain region that makes my heart soar and I cant stop myself from saying her name oh Alex. I'm trying to pull her shirt off but she notices I'm having a little difficultly. As she takes off her shirt I start kissing her chest slowly and I can fell her pressing her chest against my mouth trying to make us closer. My hand reaches around her and fumbles to find her bra strap. As I unclasp it I can feel her tense up a little. As I slowly pull away from kissing her I notice the fear in her eyes. She looks scared like a lost little puppy that can't find his way back home. I immediately pull away further as an attempt to make her feel more secure but before I can make it to far I can feel her pulling me closer, making sure I don't get away. Wait Alex I say before I can stop myself. What baby I hear her say softly. We cant I mean not now I mean I love you I blurt out knowing I made no sense before that. The smile that emerges from her face fills my heart with joy. She gives me several short kisses on the mouth and in between those kisses I hear I love you to. Her words sound so sweet and I try and stop myself from smiling but its nearly impossible. She notices I'm smiling and the grin on her face returns.

As we start to kiss again I can feel her pulling me back down to where she is lying on her back. Her hands are now running up the back of my shirt pulling at it trying to get it to move. I give her one more kiss and then proceed to help her pull off my shirt.


End file.
